


Takanobu Aone NSFW Hc's

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral, Smut, Soft FemDom!Reader, Sub!Aone, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Okay, so Aone is such a cutie and there's barely any dom works of him out there and it makes me cry inside. Would you mind writing Aone? Anything will do! Praise kink maybe? 👀
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Takanobu Aone NSFW Hc's

⤍ Let’s start off with how well this man listens to you

⤍ He wants to please you so so bad but of course all he does is look at you with that intense eye stare he has going on

⤍ You come to realize that when he stares at you like this, he wants you.

⤍ He wants your body. Wants to hear you tell him what to do so he can please you to high heaven

⤍ When he actually has you in the bedroom, both of you naked, his eyes will look over al of your body. Making sure to take in every inch of you silently

⤍ His gaze will then halt at your core. A swipe of his tongue along his bottom lip telling you what he wants 

⤍ With a smirk you’d make him sit on the floor, he’s tall enough that with him sitting up straight, he’s just the right height for his face to line up with your cunt he wants so much

⤍ He’s definitely eager to dive in and start to eat you out

⤍ His hands come up and grip the cleft of your ass cheeks, pressing you into him

⤍ The moment you run your hands through his hair and tell him how good his tongue feels, you’ll hear a groan vibrate into you

⤍ He loooves to be praised. He loves to hear that he’s being a good boy and how well he can pleasure you

⤍ Keep telling him this and his cock will be hard and throbbing in an instant

⤍ Sometimes you let him go until you cum, sometimes you make him stop only to hear a whine of your pussy lips leaving his mouth

⤍ You’ll look down at him and see his swollen purple cock oozing with precum

⤍ “You wanna cum baby boy~?” 

⤍ The question makes his body shiver and he nods quickly, letting out a whine.

⤍ Who knew this big brute of a guy would be so needy and such a good sub to you

⤍ Eventually when you’re riding him, he’s whining and whimpering

⤍ Sometimes a lovely little, “Please~” leaves his lips as he’s begging to cum inside you

⤍ Of course you can’t deny him and you let him, meaning he flips you onto your back and starts to fuck you, hard and fast

⤍ You feel like you’re going to split in half cuz this guys is big and long ~~holy shit~~

⤍But when he cums and he’s panting afterwards, holding himself up above you, you’d caress his cheek and tell him what a good boy he was for cumming so hard

⤍ His tired body would want to collapse against you with his face in your neck as he could definitely fall asleep like this


End file.
